1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to novel compounds, to a process for their preparation, their use and pharmaceutical compositions comprising the novel compounds. The novel compounds are useful in therapy, and in particular for the treatment of pain, anxiety and functional gastrointestinal disorders.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
The δ receptor has been identified as having a role in many bodily functions such as circulatory and pain systems. Ligands for the δ receptor may therefore find potential use as analgesics, and/or as antihypertensive agents. Ligands for the δ receptor have also been shown to possess immunomodulatory activities.
The identification of at least three different populations of opioid receptors (μ, δ and κ) is now well established and all three are apparent in both central and peripheral nervous systems of many species including man. Analgesia has been observed in various animal models when one or more of these receptors has been activated.
With few exceptions, currently available selective opioid δ ligands are peptidic in nature and are unsuitable for administration by systemic routes. One example of a non-peptidic δ-agonist is SNC80 (Bilsky E. J. et al., Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 273(1), pp. 359-366 (1995)).
Many δ agonist compounds that have been identified in the prior art have many disadvantages in that they suffer from poor pharmacokinetics and are not analgesic when administered by systemic routes. Also, it has been documented that many of these δ agonist compounds show significant convulsive effects when administered systemically.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,222 to Roberts et al. describes some δ-agonists.
However, there is still a need for improved δ-agonists.